The present invention relates to an abdominal and/or lower back exercise machine and a method for using the same, in which the back and legs of a person are stabilized during an exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise machine which facilitates trunk flexion and stretch exercises utilizing sit-up and/or leg-raising motions, without incurring lower back injuries.
Strong abdominal muscles are desirable for health reasons. The benefits not only enhance appearance, but also prevent and reduce lower back problems. Abdominal exercise also can improve the internal circulation of some organs and the back nervous system.
Traditional methods of exercise for strengthening the abdominal muscles are the sit-up exercise or leg raises. Because the upper body or legs are suspended and not supported, there is much wasted energy in raising the head, upper body or legs, with not much energy being directed to the exercise of the abdominal muscles. Many repetitions of sit-ups and leg raises cannot be performed without supporting the head, upper body and legs, so that these exercises are not effective methods for developing strong abdominal muscles.
When the upper body or legs are suspended, the upper body or legs are not supported and the vertebrae have a force applied to them by a torque of the upper body or legs, which can easily result in the development of back injuries. Therefore, these exercises are difficult for most people to perform.
Further, traditional exercise methods only bend, but do not stretch, the abdominal muscles. However, to be effective, exercise methods should stretch the abdominal muscles.
Traditional exercise methods which entail lifting weights by the upper body or legs against gravity easily fatigue the back, leg, and other muscles, and are therefore not good for increasing the back nervous system circulation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safer and effective method and apparatus for performing abdominal and lower back exercises.